<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pride of the Rito by SarcasticMudkip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635930">The Pride of the Rito</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticMudkip/pseuds/SarcasticMudkip'>SarcasticMudkip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticMudkip/pseuds/SarcasticMudkip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Revali has been training diligently in order to earn his spot amoung the Champions. Working on his new special technique, he finds a surprise visitor...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Revali (Legend of Zelda)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Pride of the Rito</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was bitter in more ways than one. The snow that tumbled down on the Flight Range was thick, leaving clumps of ice on the roof. The air was hazy, a silver atmosphere that commanded the winds to howl towards the sky. The rugged mountains that surrounded the area isolated him and the trench. The only thing that could be seen past the lingering snowstorm was the faint blue glow of Medoh in the sky, for even the stars were captured under the white, with not a twinkle in sight. Outside, the flurries rested on the tips of his feathers and beak, a delicate moment in the midst of his relentless training.</p>
<p><span class="npf_color_rachel"><em>Again. Let’s do it again. I need to be more precise</em></span><em>.</em>  </p>
<p>Revali knelt on the edge, teetering between the solid ground and the emptiness below him.  </p>
<p>He brushed the tips of his wing against the rocks, the winds rushing between his feathers. His body relaxed for a moment, closing his eyes and feeling the air. Then, he tensed, stiffening his wings on either side, in a motion as if to summon something from the earth. Well, he was summoning something. The air, the wind, the movement, the authority to conjure a draft below him. The winds were now picking up, swirling violently and circling under him, he could feel his jade anklets clinking around from the rampant air.  </p>
<p>
  <span class="npf_color_rachel">
    <em>Keep going. Keep. Going. It needs to be stronger, faster. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>The falling snow was now alive, dancing around as they were swept into the hurricane-like entity that was now surrounding Revali. His braids were flapping in the air, his cream colored scarf billowing. The winds were now cutting, bitter cold nipping despite his feathered features. </p>
<p>
  <span class="npf_color_rachel">
    <em>Now, up. Release with control, direct it upwards. Not all at once. Keep the energy. Follow through the whole way. Command the ascent. Steer the flow. This is it!</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>A shaky breath escaped him. A strange charge now filled the air. The winds, once turbulent, now suddenly stilled, seeming to wait for their cue. He could feel it still swirling, inside of him, ready to burst at any moment. Then, his wings, still strained on either side of him, gave a mighty flap. The air now roared back to life, swelling beneath him. </p>
<p>A tornado, a great pillar of air, now released into the sky. </p>
<p>And he flew</p>
<p>…straight into a rocky cliff. </p>
<p>“ARGH–”</p>
<p>The wind, quite literally, was knocked out of Revali, as he connected with the rocky ridge. He dropped, and then fell on the ground with a thud. He laid there, aching for a moment, before letting out a deep sigh.</p>
<p>Revali started to move, slightly, just enough to get his head out of the dirt. Then he knelt on the ground, for what seemed like an eternity, contemplating. Finally, he got up. The Rito armor, now dusted with grey snow and rocky debris, had protected most of him, however, it couldn’t protect the blow to his confidence. He cursed under his breath.</p>
<p>It seemed that instead of streaming Revali towards the sky, the gale had pushed him back, sideways towards the surrounding cliffs. With another flap of his wings, he moved back towards the wooden hut, shaking his head.</p>
<p>He landed on the armrest of the balcony, making his way to a little oaken desk. Snatching his journal (astutely named <em>The Diary of Revali, the Rito Legend</em>) he started scribbling down notes. Of course, being so focused on recording his latest happenings, he failed to notice the Hylian sitting amongst the pillows and blankets behind him. Putting the rest of his thoughts onto paper, Revali turned around and was greeted by your smiling face.</p>
<p>“Gah! [Name]? What– when did…how long have you been here?” </p>
<p>You gave a quiet chuckle.</p>
<p>“Just half an hour or so. A blizzard was coming in and I knew you would be out practicing again. Being stuck here, alone all night, isn’t really ideal. So…”</p>
<p>You moved the blanket off of you, spreading your arms wide as if to present yourself or pose. A cheeky grin on your face.</p>
<p>“Ta-da! Now you have company!”</p>
<p>Moving the leather strap around your shoulder, you tugged a satchel onto your lap. Digging through, you pulled out two sealed containers.</p>
<p>“Plus, I brought some spicy meat stew.” </p>
<p>Revali shook his head, moving closer to the blankets, but not daring to sit down.</p>
<p>“That’s alright, I’m not hungry.”</p>
<p>Acknowledging, and subsequently ignoring his comment, you shoved the soup container towards his chest, forcing him to hold it. </p>
<p>“What? You get full from eating the snow and pebbles from your fall just now?”</p>
<p>His eyes then narrowed, “I’m trying to train.”</p>
<p>“By starving and injuring yourself?”</p>
<p>“By perfecting my technique– Listen, [name], if you came here to distract me from my goal, I’m sorry to inform you that your efforts will be for naught.”</p>
<p>Revali turned around, placing the spicy meat stew on the desk. He started making his way towards the landing outside.</p>
<p>You have out a huff. Getting up to follow him, you tossed both of the containers back into your bag and started walking.</p>
<p> “Instead of focusing on long forgotten spiritual magic, why don’t you just focus on being the best you, you can be?”</p>
<p>“Farore above, did you really just say that? Incredibly cliche, I expected more of you–”</p>
<p>“I was joking.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, we need to work on your sense of humour.”</p>
<p>Outside, the air stung on your cheeks. The snowstorm still clouded the sky, masking both the heavens and the earth in white. Shivering, you asked,</p>
<p>“Rito can already fly, can’t they?  This seems a bit redundant, you already have wings. What’s even the point of creating an updraft?”</p>
<p>Revali slowed his pace to give out a hearty laugh. In fact, he stopped outright, on the edge of the landing, the echoes of his laughter filling the air. At this point it wasn’t entirely clear if he was being sarcastic or not. You crossed your arms, he stopped when he met your stiff gaze.</p>
<p>“Oh, so you were being serious then…”</p>
<p>A familiar smug expression crossed onto Revali’s face. He hopped back onto the railing, perhaps so he could physically look down on you. He tucked his wings behind his back, leaning forward ever so slightly. A professor about to give a lecture. This should be good.</p>
<p>“Well, as understandable as it is that a <em>Hylian</em> couldn’t comprehend the benefits of such an ability, allow me to enlighten you. Rito style archery is the most superior in all of Hyrule for a multitude of reasons. The light crafting of the bow, the quick and efficient draw, our graceful movements and technique, </p>
<p>“But most importantly…”</p>
<p>He took one foot of the edge, half hovering over the windy pit.</p>
<p>“…the ability of flight!”</p>
<p>Both feet were now off the railing. Revali dove head first into the abyss. While you knew he was probably going to be fine, instinct kicked in as you hurried to the edge to check on him. </p>
<p>Snow still fell through the air, flurries were once again sticking to his feathers. But all he felt was adrenaline, along with the rush of air as he plummeted towards the bottom. Before hitting the watery depths, he unfurled his wings, catching the natural updrafts of the Flight Range. Now soaring towards the sky, Revali gave a few more mighty flaps to get even more height. </p>
<p>Still on the landing, you watched as a blur of navy blue rose above the cliffs. Contrasting with the grey and silver landscape, the blur shot through the air. Then it hovered, just below the clouds, still as a leaf.</p>
<p>Above the Flight Range, Revali shifted the bow off his back, allowing it to drop. Repositioning his weight, he dove down to catch it with a practiced grip. Falling through the air, he flipped upside down, just for show. Taking arrows from his quiver, he knocked them into place. Three arrows, all at once, were released. </p>
<p>
  <em>Thud! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thud! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thud!</em>
</p>
<p>All made perfect contact with the bullseye, the blue luminescent paint on the targets showing evidence of Revali’s accuracy and precision. Revali fastened another round of arrows, drawing them back before letting them through the air.</p>
<p>
  <em>Thud! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thud! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thud! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="npf_color_rachel">
    <em>Perfect, as should be expected of me.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Now, he was about halfway down in his descent. </p>
<p>
  <span class="npf_color_rachel">
    <em>I think [Name] might be impressed if I warm up the place…</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Taking the arrows near the bottom of the quiver, he took out three heavier bomb arrows. Round, scarlet heads held a good amount of gunpowder. Sparking them with a piece of flint on the arrow rest, the fuses were lit, and he let them loose. </p>
<h2>
  <em>BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!</em>
</h2>
<p>The once frigid air now subsided in the wake of three explosions. The colors of a sunrise clashed in the air, bits of the once turquoise targets nearly flung into your face. You ducked, the warmth of fire now filling the Flight Range. </p>
<p>Revali spread his wings, catching the natural drafts once more, then settled back on the railing. </p>
<p>“As you could see from my demonstration, taking to the sky allows for Rito to shoot our enemies without becoming a stationary target ourselves. However, you can only shoot for as long as you’re falling, and taking to the skies takes time.</p>
<p>“You can’t just flap your wings and get into the air immediately. That only works with natural updrafts, again, as I just demonstrated. An average Rito would have to start at an already elevated position, such as the landings in Rito Village, in order to gain enough momentum and height. Or, alternatively, use a long stretch of land as a runway, gaining height at an gradual angle.</p>
<p>He turned to face you, smirk still on his face.</p>
<p>“<em>Both</em> options take too long. You asked the significance of my ability? It’s the fastest way in all of Hyrule to take to the air. Instantaneous height, the ability to attack whenever, wherever. Thought impossible by everyone, but something that I have solely mastered.”</p>
<p>
  <span class="npf_color_rachel">
    <em>Or, <b>will</b> master, anyh</em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span class="npf_color_rachel">ow…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He strode towards you, bow returned to his back, wings, once again, folded behind him. He gave a deep bow.</p>
<p>You gave a polite clap, humoring his grand show.  </p>
<p>“Fantastic performance, Revali. Encore?”</p>
<p>“Tsk. If you came by more often I might consider it.”</p>
<p>Now it was your turn to put on a smirk. “Yeah, yeah. When I finish begging the elders to reward you with a statue, maybe I will.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want, nor need something like that.”</p>
<p>“Oh? But I have to reward you somehow…how about…”</p>
<p>You took out the stews from your satchel. Presenting it like a trophy, you held one out. Then, you tilted your head towards the hut with the pillows and blankets, as if to say, <em>over there!</em> You urged Revali again.</p>
<p>“You didn’t eat lunch, or breakfast!”</p>
<p>“Didn’t I just explain, a literal five seconds ago, how important it is that I practice my–”</p>
<p>“Aaaaaaand you can’t do that on an empty stomach, can you?”</p>
<p>You tried to catch his eye, maybe if he just looked at your eyes, you could get him to change his mind.</p>
<p>“You don’t need to put on an act around me.”</p>
<p>A jade eye shot up, meeting your gaze.</p>
<p>“I’m not–”</p>
<p>Revali looked at you, a new charge filled the air. </p>
<p>“…fine. Just for a minute.”</p>
<h2>… . .  </h2>
<p>“Did you even attempt to heat this?”</p>
<p>“It’s almost midnight, and I made it at <em>nine</em>. You’re the one who decided to coop up here all day.”</p>
<p>Despite the temperature, the stew was delicious. For the last hour or so, he and you had been devouring in the flavorful dish. Apparently, it was an official recipe from Rito Stable. The meat, tender and soft, complemented well with a savory broth that you slurped every drop of. The spiciness tingled through your bodies, warming the both of you up. Outside, the blizzard was still present, but now less violent. A thin slice of the moon could be seen beyond the edges of the mountains. </p>
<p>It was you who made most of the small talk with Revali, an incredibly rare occurrence since it was usually the Rito Champion who spoke for extended periods of time. He kept looking outside, near the cliff he had crashed into earlier. </p>
<p><span class="npf_color_ross"><em>Damn, he’s really still stuck up on that, huh?</em></span> You thought. </p>
<p>Trying to change the subject to something that would get his attention, you piped up.</p>
<p>“So, the move you’re working on, what’cha gonna call it?”</p>
<p>Revali turned his head back at you. He fiddled with the spoon in his half eaten stew, thinking.</p>
<p>“Something with ‘Revali’ in it, so my name’s out there. Revali’s Flap, Revali’s Hurricane…Revali’s…something. I’ll work out something.”</p>
<p>You let out a soft laugh. “As expected from you.” Shoving another piece of meat into your mouth, you added, “Maybe, *munch* maybe do something like <em>Revali’s Turbulence.</em> Oh! How about <em>Revali’s Boldness!</em> Wait, *munch* no, that’s stupid. But maybe a name more along the lines of Urbosa’s F<em>ury</em>, or Mipha’s <em>Grace</em>, ya know?”</p>
<p>He shook his head. “I don’t think I need to copy from the likes of Champion Urbosa or Mipha.”</p>
<p>“What? They both got cool powers. You know the saying is ‘good artists borrow, and great artist stea–”</p>
<p>“As I said, I don’t need to copy, steal, or piggyback on my fellow Champion’s <em>esteemed</em> reputation. Further associating myself with them will not be necessary”</p>
<p>You set your bowl down, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Nayru save me, don’t tell me you hate them too?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I mean, I guess I know from experience that you insult people that you like.”</p>
<p>“I…what?”</p>
<p>“Although, not just personal experience. From what I could gather, you seem to actually hate Master Link, but everyone else you just insult because that’s how you make friends. Wait, or are you actually trying to be friends with Link and you just suck at this kind of thing overall…”</p>
<p>Revali interjected in your rant, turning all his attention to you.</p>
<p>“I don’t hate them.”</p>
<p>“Master Link?”</p>
<p>“No, Urbosa and Mipha. Well, perhaps that knight too I suppose. I–I haven’t decided yet.”</p>
<p>“Then why have you been so bitter lately?”</p>
<p>This caught him off guard. You set your bowl down, holding his gaze. This whole week, Revali had isolated himself in the Flight Range, being sharp-tongued to visitors, much more than usual.  He wasn’t eating, Hylia knows if he sleeps. You decided to stop beating around the bush and got to the core of the issue.</p>
<p>“Revali, I’ve known you for a long time and I know by now when something’s up. You’re angry about something, or scared, you tell me.”</p>
<p>“It’s. Nothing.”</p>
<p>“Is it your new ability?”</p>
<p> “No.”</p>
<p>“You only got the title of Champion two weeks ago. If you’re feeling pressured, that’s natural”</p>
<p>Revali let his bowl clatter on the ground. Getting up, he made his way outside.</p>
<p>“I’ll eat the rest later, I have to start practicing now.”</p>
<p>You raised your voice slightly, starting to get irritated. “Why is that so important, that you’re sacrificing your health and well being for it?!”</p>
<p>“I don’t expect you to understand.”</p>
<p>“Are you trying to prove yourself? To me? To the Princess? The King? The Champions?”</p>
<p>Revali turned back towards you, but was still walking backwards. The sky was now serene, and full of stars, despite his not so peaceful expression</p>
<p>“I’ve already been deemed on an equal level with all of the other Champions. You know, the team made up of royals and accomplished warriors? I’m here because I’ve shown that my skills are superior to everyone else. Either way, I don’t need to prove anything to people that are of the same rank as me!”</p>
<p>“Hylia, you’re always so blunt with everything else, why not be straightforward now?”</p>
<p>“I am. I’m training because I’m an accomplished Champion who needs to train, not because I’m some mediocre warrior–”</p>
<p>“So you’re afraid of mediocrity?”</p>
<p>“OF COURSE NOT!”</p>
<p>Both of you stood there, stunned. While the tension was building between you two, Revali’s sudden outburst was sudden. You both stood there, wind playing with your hair, and dancing through his scarf.</p>
<p>“…of course not.” His final lie, whispered into the air.</p>
<p>For a moment, there was no sound but the whistles of the wind. You took a step forward, arm outstretched.</p>
<p>“Revali…”</p>
<p>He shook his head, shaking his wings, exasperated.</p>
<p>“OK, Fine! You want the truth, about the updraft? It’s not about the practical use, or the grand show, or defying odds. It’s about me, ok?  Right now I’m nothing, just a random cuckoo walking amongst royalty and legendary warriors.</p>
<p>“Daruk, the Goron Elder with an impenetrable force field. Mipha, the Zora princess, whose healing prowess is said to counter even the most devastating of wounds. Lady Urbosa, Chief of the Gerudo who can summon lightning at a literal snap of her fingers. How did I get in here? I’m put beside warriors who are obviously better than me, and what am I supposed to think? Without anything distinguishing about myself, I’m going to fade into history, behind the actually competent people. I thought I worked my ass off to get where I am today, but then I’m put behind some random knight with a shiny sword. So am I worth something or not? Everything’s contradictory, nothing makes sense.  Did I just get lucky? Am I getting screwed over? </p>
<p>“The only way I can wrap my head around this whole situation is to confront the fact that I’m just an ordinary Rito who is only here by chance. The work I’ve put in my whole life isn’t enough, I need to go beyond. And beyond means actually mastering this cursed gale!”</p>
<p>An ugly pause. You could cut the heat and tension with a knife. Revali, realizing how much he had just poured out of his soul, gave a half-hearted chuckle.</p>
<p>“Heh, you put wine in that stew?”</p>
<p>His attempt to lighten the mood didn’t fully work. Nonetheless, you stared at him for another eternity. Then you went in for a hug.</p>
<p>“You’re the dumbest Rito alive if you really believe any of that. You are not mediocre. You’re incredible. Incredibly annoying, incredibly persistent at talking my ears off, but incredibly skilled and smart too. Hell, that’s why I’ve loved you for so long.”</p>
<p>Ignoring whatever reaction just escaped from his beak, you continued. </p>
<p>“I would like to reiterate my point that you’re a moron. You can’t isolate yourself here and expect to get better. You can’t go through all this as a solitary warrior. If mastering this ability means so much to you, then go for it. I don’t doubt you for a second. But just know…just know that you’re a complete idiot if you think that you’re not worthy. You’re a fool if you think for even a second that you’re average or inferior, because…</p>
<p>You gulped.</p>
<p> …because you’re everything to me.”</p>
<p>
  <span class="npf_color_ross">
    <em>OK, I’ll admit that was super cliche. But catharsis is catharsis I guess.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>The moment settled, and silence returned once more.</p>
<p>“Hylia, maybe I did put some wine in there.”</p>
<p>Revali gave out a soft laugh. Then, more quiet. Finally, Revali whispered.</p>
<p>“Did you really mean all that?”</p>
<p>“…yeah.”</p>
<p>A pause, a strange charge filled the air.</p>
<p>“Thank you, [Name]. That, uh, means a lot, coming from you. Truly.” </p>
<p>The air was still once more. However, Revali’s thoughts still swirled like wind.</p>
<p>
  <span class="npf_color_rachel">
    <em>Say something idiot, they just confessed! </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="npf_color_rachel">
    <em>Haha, yes, of course you like me, considering I’m the best around. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="npf_color_rachel">
    <em>Holy– They just called you out on your crap! Don’t say something like that</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="npf_color_rachel">
    <em>I love you too…</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="npf_color_rachel">
    <em>Wow, cheesy and not really part of the mood. Haven’t I presented myself as more sophisticated than that?</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="npf_color_rachel">
    <em>Spirits above, what do I do now???</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>You looked up at him. “What?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I’ve been making you worry all week.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine, I–”</p>
<p>“No, it’s not fine. We just established how that was not fine.”</p>
<p>Revali looked back at you, clearing his throat.</p>
<p>“Hey, so about all that about love, and stuff–”</p>
<p>“Oh my goddess, yeah, no, if you want to just stay friends I can–”</p>
<p>“Oh no, well. Just to be clear, you were talking about me, correct? You weren’t mispronouncing someone else’s name, or referring to someone else named “Revali?”</p>
<p>You cocked an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“No…I–I was referring to you. The person I was talking to.”</p>
<p>“Ah. Good. Glad that’s clarified. That’s great.”</p>
<p>“…so do you–”</p>
<p>“OH-oh-oh, right, uh yes.”</p>
<p>Revali took a step back, pointing at you with both index fingers. His beak was open, but no sound escaped for a moment. </p>
<p>
  <span class="npf_color_rachel">
    <em>Say it! They said it a few minutes ago!</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="npf_color_rachel">
    <em>I love you too!</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>“I have also, liked you, a lot, for a long period of time. You’re, pretty great. Yep. Yeah. This is mutual, yes…” </p>
<p>
  <span class="npf_color_rachel">
    <em>Gods, I’m really am an idiot</em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>